Difference
by Takari-san
Summary: Hao Anna Yoh Hao reflects on how he lost and how he unexpectedly fell for his brother's girl... one-shot


**Difference**

**Pairing: One-sided Hao/ Anna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Short Summary: Hao, the main villain of the story reflects on his brother, the good man that everyone likes and thinks of a girl he had accidentally fell for, even if she is his brother's girl**

Takari-san: I have no idea where this came from… I was just thinking then poof, I thought of a one-sided Hao/ Anna. I really can't think of Hao being in love but… hey? I actually prefer Yoh and Anna but I can't think of anything… maybe some time soon an idea will fall on my head… Wah!!! I wanted to write a Yoh/ Anna but on the other hand, this couple is good too…

*Hao's POV*

I never really cared that I was reborn with a twin… I always knew I was stronger and soon I would have taken back my body and some of my power which were in him. I guess my point of view changed ever since I was beaten, or maybe sometime more before that. He made me lose my patience, my loyal friend and servant and my strength as a Shaman.

I never knew how he could have beaten me, he was weak but if almost all the Shamans in the universe were rooting for you and giving you strength I guess you could've won even if your enemy had the Great Spirits on his side.

The meteor… it's falling down again, the Shaman fight is beginning once more and here I lay, not plotting my plans nor getting new people on my side… all because of him. He made me lose my strength, making me lose my followers and the huge possibility of me being Shaman King.

I wonder… will he become Shaman King? I guess, it's either him or one of his pals, who else? I sighed, my hiding place was but a small cave, a small place to make me survive… sometimes I just wonder why I don't just kill myself, I can't have my wish of being the Shaman King and creating a perfect world but then remembered… I have already lost a huge part of my pride; will I give up my dignity just to kill myself? Of course not… I was not likely to lose even my dignity in my death.

I watched as the meteor was going down, wondering what Yoh and his chums were doing… They must be preparing to go and fight… I sighed and turned my back, watched as a flame I made not so long ago dance, making the cave's light to dance as well… The flame it reminded me so much of the spirit of fire.

I clenched my fists and remembered what happened, all because of him… I lost my strength nut then again he let me survive… but what use is surviving if I cannot attain anything I wish to have… Maybe he should have just killed me.

Sighing I decided it was no use brooding on the past… maybe I'll get reborn again and probably my wishes will come true…

Yes… my wishes, being Shaman King, making a world for Shamans alone in which I will rule and to have her…

Who is this her you ask? She's someone special to me… she made me admire her and very few can do that. Her cool façade but in truth a caring soul made me think of her as 'unique'… I guess I really somewhat found her a mystery… an enigma? I found myself attracted to her, like metal to a magnet.

Who is she, you ask? How could she have made me, the all emotionless Hao admire someone, her to be exact? She is… Anna Kyouyama. I think just the mention of her name will make you know what I mean.

She is strong-willed and determined. She has the guts to oppose what she thinks is not right even if her enemy is much stronger. She will win anyway. She has the strength and is able to be independent. She doesn't need others to rely on when no one's there. She can be in charge of even strong people and make others fear her even if in truth she was a kind soul

Anna… yes, I believe that's what Yoh and the others called her… she was Yoh's fiancée if I remember correctly. I find myself losing to Yoh once more; I'm losing in the race for Anna's affection. How in the world will I get her affection if I am her fiancé's evil twin brother that wants world domination and the termination of Yoh Asakura, her beloved fiancé?

I lost even before the fight had begun.

This fight I'm thinking of is something I can never win even if all the people in the world were rooting for me. Anna loves Yoh. Yoh loves Anna. That's how life is.

After a few hours of just watching the stars I prepared to sleep, on the ground but it's better than nothing. I was about to close my eyes when I heard footsteps coming my way. I instantly knew… Yoh found me.

"Hao…" he said, his usual cheerful voice still there but obviously hints that it was serious. (?)

"Why hello ototo-san…" I grinned, emotionlessly.

"So you decided to hide yourself here in Japan…" Yoh said sitting down beside me.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I laughed lightly.

"Iie… not at all…" he grinned. Laid-back as usual, really… Yoh can never change.

"So… what are you going to do now that you've found me? Are you going to kill me?" I commented.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. Typical Yoh, always believing killing is wrong no matter what…

"So you haven't changed… aren't you supposed to be home, surviving you fiancée's brutal trainings for the Shaman fight?" I said.

"No… Anna let me off for today." He said and the two of us watched the stars quietly.

"I see… so after the Shaman fight… you'll get married, right? I will have my very own sister in law… a henpecked husband you will be." I said there was a stabbing pain in my chest but I forced myself not to mind. She wasn't my fiancée, she was Yoh's.

"I guess… but she always said she wouldn't if I wasn't Shaman King…" Yoh said thoughtfully.

"And you believed her?" I said. He's so lucky to have her…

"I guess." He grinned. Yoh never failed to amaze me on how dense he was.

"Really now… it's obvious she won't… Who can resist the greatness and charm of the Asakura's?" I said. Yoh didn't know how much I hated that fact.

"I don't know… Anna?" he replied.

"Do you love her?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes… but I don't know if she does." Yoh said, looking down at the ground.

"I have a feeling she does brother… she loves you a lot." I said. Actually it's a well known fact I hate.

I soon found myself remembering the time when I had sucked Yoh's soul out of him, she took his earphones and wore it herself, telling me she would never forgive me… Yoh returned and she was smiling again, she cried for him and smiled for him… Yoh is truly lucky.

"Really?" Yoh smiled brightly.

"Yes… of course, if she doesn't then I'll have to do something then, huh? A little torture… do you want it with fire maybe or ice or something else?" I said.

"I don't think that's necessary…" Yoh said sweatdropping.

"Maybe… maybe not…" I shrugged teasing him.

"Hao!!!" Yoh exclaimed… If I am going to do that, I don't think I'll be able to… I can't make Anna fall for Yoh… though she already has.

"Alright… but don't think I won't do it, I'd do anything for the man that saved my life." I said. No, it's not that I wanted to live, it's just that he truly cared… he spared my life.

"I won't let you torture Anna!" Yoh said, his temper rising a bit.

"Alright, I won't… good luck then my brother, be brave, be strong, and survive her brutal trainings…" I said emotionlessly.

"Thanks…" he grinned; he looked at his watch and then said, "I have to go… it's getting late… Anna might get mad, I promised to wash the dishes. I'll visit you sometimes after the Shaman fight…" he said with a grin standing up, wiping dirt off his pants.

"How thoughtful…" I said sarcastically, no evident gratitude.

"Yeah… well bye…" Yoh said waving his hands.

"Take care of Anna…" I said quietly.

"Hai…" Yoh said before he was no longer seen.

"Thank you…" I whispered when he was already gone. I know he'd take care of her more than I would if I was in his place.

I hope they'll be happy…

I lay down… watching the stony ceiling, feeling the warmth of the flame… I know Anna will never like me… She loves Yoh. Do I love her? I guess I'll never know.

I closed my eyes thoughts flooding to my mind… Maybe next time, my dreams will come true… Maybe next time I'll be Shaman King and create a world for Shamans alone. Maybe next time I'll be the king and I'll get my rightful queen, Anna. As I close me eyes, I was left there alone, waiting for the next five hundred years to come because I know, everything has a difference and I hope that the next 500 hundred years will be different.

I hope that the difference is that I'm the King and Anna's my queen.

*owari*

Takari-san: -____-;; I think I made Hao OOC a bit or maybe a lot… hmm… Yoh and Hao talking like friends or real brothers is odd too… Oh well I guess this turned out weird… I hope it's okay though… R/R

BTW: Thanks to silver moonlight and syaoran no hime for beta reading this fic.


End file.
